Mario and Luigi's: Wacky Adventures
by Hammer-Mario
Summary: this will hopefully be a collection of a bunch of funny, short adventures, starring mario,luigi, and many other well known characters will make and appeareance, so read and enjoyNow Chapter 5!
1. the Doritoes

**hey and welcome, all characters belong to there rightful owners and ****that covers it, hope you enjoy the story, because i hope to have many adventures to go with ****this one**

**

* * *

**

**super mario brothers: and therecrazy adventures**

Mario: itsa me mario

Luigi: and itsa me luigi

Wario: and itsa me wario

Mario: wario, who let you in

Wario: um im gonna move away slowly, you never saw me

jumps out window

Luigi: well anyways, folks we half a speaciel movie for you to night, its of, mario?

Mario: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

dreams he's dancing in the rain

Luigi: MARIO!

mario shoots awake

Mario: momma i did'nt get the plumger lodge in the toilet.

an awkward moment with complete silence

Luigi: well anyways i hope you enjoy are film called

Wario: some of mario and luigi's greatest and funniest moments

all stare at wario

Wario: im gonna move away slowly, you never saw me

jumps out a diffrent window

Luigi: he could have used the same window but anyways i hope you enjoy

tape starting

Unknown Person: Hello, are having trouble at night, worn out, exsausted, well this tape will help guide you, and motivated, while in bed with your love ones but before we start

Advertisement: this programing is a spealial precatation brought to you bye enzight natural male enhancement, now back to are

click

Luigi: woops wroung tape

Mario: ...

smacks him self in frount of current reader

Mario: why infrount of the readers, but anyways, here is the film and enjoy the show

* * *

clip 1

after a nice long day at work, luigi finally gets home to satisfy him self with a fresh bag of

Luigi: doritoes, now where did i put that bag

as luigi looks through the cabinents and shelfs, he catches a glimpse of a few dorito chips on the floor

Luigi: MARIO!

Mario: hey what up lui...

Luigi: don't whats up me, iv'e waited all day sniff, sniff for that bag of doritoes, i have helped work, clean, sniff, sniff and pay the damn electric bill, and how do you repay me, you eat the...

crunch, crunch

Mario: luigi, luigi, quite and..

Luigi: dont tell me to...

clasp hands over luigi's mouth

Mario: do you hear that

pulling mario's hand off his mouth

Luigi: yea i do

as mario and luigi began, tip toeing around to find the crunching, they tracked it down to be under the table, they both nealt down

Mario and Luigi: Kirby!

Luigi: kirby... put... down... the doritoes

Kirby: no,no,no,no,non,nnonon,on,on,onon, NO, there mine i tell, MINE, MINE, oh my precious

Mario: kirby, be reasonable hear

takes a step closer

Kirby: back off don't make me do it,( pulls out laxatives )don't tell me i won't do it because i will certainly do it

Luigi: kirby, lets talk about it just...

starts edging himself under the table

Luigi: just hand me the doritoes

Kirby: back off, im warning you, i will, i know you think i won't do it but i will, i will!

Mario: please, i have seen you change into some un usual things but, just please, screw the doritoes, just put down... the laxatives

Kirby: NO! you just want me to put them down, so when my only defense is out of the way you will take my preciouse, THATS IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

swallows laxatives

Mario and Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOO!

then suddenly, kirby begins to stretch dramaticly, as a liquidy brown substance begins to ooze out his eye's, mouth, and ears

Mario: litarully, holy shit he's gonna blow, luigi GET OUT OF THERE!

then suddenly in a matter of seconds, the whole roof of the house exsplodes, shootingcrap every where and as the whole house crumbles, luigi and mario are standing there, covered

Link: what the hell

said link along with every one else who came out there houses to see what the loud bang was,a few hours latter, as police, ambulances, and fire dapartment showed up, four people went to the hospital, sonic the hedgehog was complaining obout getting smacked by a five footer, samus's air ship crashed into the roof of link's house,because crap landed on her windshield and forgot to install wind shield wipers, some other residents came and demanded that someone will come clean there yard, andsome having crap shooting through thierwindows, so after all that, and police straped, don't cross tape around the whole perimeter

Luigi: hey my doritoes

luigi bends down to pick up the bag, completely untouched, then sundenly, hundreds of residents surrounded them, with variouse pipes, brooms, and any other house hold objects they couldgrabed,

Mario: this is gonna be a long night

* * *

The torture they shall go through, but anyways, did you like it, let me know, by making sure to read and review, and if you got any idea's, let me know, and i will work from there, so until next time hammer-mario out 


	2. the Convention

**Good day Everybody its bin over a year since i actually wrote something!!, and i guess i lost all writing motivation but i'm hoping to finally be able to sit down****and Actually be able to just start writing, more of these, since my original Clip 2 went to hell in a hand basket and i was lazy on it and it made no sence, i deleted! and got a Worthy Clip 2 and well let me stop babbaling on and let yall enjoy the second installment of Mario and Luigi's Wacky Adventures ;D**

* * *

Mario: Oh hehehehe Ista me Mario!!!

Luigi: Itsa me Luigi!!!

a Moment of silence

Luigi: wait for it... wait for it...

One more Moment of silence

Mario: eh... and what are we waiting...?

Luigi: no no no wait... well anyway's Mario as we prepare clip 2 for yall on this next installment of Mario and Luigi's Wacky Adventure's

Mario: um... ok well i hope yall enjoy this installment and enjoy

Wario: and itsa me War GAH GAHHHHH

Luigi: DAMIT WARIO ...

As Luigi Chokes him with the cord of the telephone

Mario: And... how about a moment of silence for Wario

Mario: Anyways enjoy

Clip 2

another quiet day in Mario's House until a sudden out burst from luigi sitting at the coffee table enjoying what APEARS to be a Newspaper

Luigi: OMFG MARIO MARIO MARIO ITS HERE ITS HERE!!!!

Mario: whats here?

says mario lazily slouching on the coutch with a remote and punch

Luigi: the ANUAL LAWNMOWER CONVENTION!!!

Mario: (WTF) Luigi... do we even have a Laaawwwnnnnmmmooowwweeerrrr?

Luigi: Of COURSE we do!

as luigi lugs mario into the garage

Luigi: And Behold! the PowerMoe 7500, Ain't she Buitiful? i bin working on her for months!

Mario: Luigi... listen to me... why would i AS A BROTHER trust you on something that can go 7 miles an hour, remember the bicycle?

Luigi: um yea well um...

Mario: remember you'r Wheel Chair?

Luigi: HEY!!! i refused to let them "Doctors" stick me with a needle!

Mario: yea, and you'r Arm's net you doing propally 15 down the hall screaming "rebel! REBEL I SAY!!!" until you hit the staircase, pummeling you down a flight of stairs wich i might say FLUNG YOU OUT THE WINDOW WITH THE WHEELCHAIR! then the side of you'r wheel chair happen to snag and latch its self on a passing Semi?

Luigi: ahhhh good times, good times i still remember it like yesterday

Mario: me to...

Flash Back

Mario: Yes hello?... um yes this is the Mario Residence... wait wait wait calm down, i can't understand you... Luigi has done what? wait... um yes... yes... turn on my T.v.? um

Mario clicks on the T.v.

News Broadcaster: and what do you have for us today Malon

Malon: why yes we have a special story for us, how a young man in a WHEELCHAIR helped police bring in Car theft Robber, Tony Brankoops a Local Koopa, wanted on 3 acounts of shop lifting and assualt of a deadly weapon on a store clerk, then robbing him blind after hitting him in the head of what apeared to be a blunt wooden object, we will show you the footage, taking from are local news Helicopter, how one man in a wheelchair can make a diffrence

Newscaster: ok we got him in sight, its apears we are still in persuit of Tony Brankoops who Robed a Liqour Store, and stealing what looks like a Purple lowrider with no top and contains a Giant W emblem on the front Grill of the Car, and is going south, East of Highway 305, Heading Towards a Interstate and whats this!! as Police try to box the Purple Lowrider in, it cuts left allmost smashing into the side of a Large Semi Trailor, being acompanied by what APEARS to be a Man in a Wheelchair!!, as the Lowrider tries to Dodge the semi let alone the wheelchair, he clips the side of the Wheelchair, and it apears the man in the wheelchair who has not yet bin identified seems to flinging his arms in the air with terror, as to the screaming and frightful man, the tail end of the purple Vehical caught the opposite side of the wheel chair, not being able to get free, it seems Tony, is trying to rip away from the wheelchair as to free him self, and Ah reports have identified the man in the Wheelchair as Luigi Mario, now as the situation gets critical, the semi manages to stop at a stop light, with a Desperate tony trying to pull free from the Wheelchair, with the wheelchair still attached to the Semi, Tony simply gets out of his vehical, running up to luigi and proceeds on chocking him until the police manage to get out of there vehicals and subdue the suspect, and we are now live at the scene as Zelda will be interviewing are young man who put another crook behind bars

Zelda: Luigi, Luigi!! how are you feeling

Zelda takes his face which frozen in place from the temperature outside, and the look of total shock, fear, and dilated pupils, and the fact he was naked only with a white patient robe, not to mention his arms are still frozen in the air from the constand flailing and screaming as this was a good time to say

Zelda: and thank you luigi and Luigi shall be taken back to the hospital so they can finish mending his broken leg, and Malon, what are in those Wheelchairs

Malon: hahaha and your' telling me Zelda, well on other local reports new...

Click

Voic on Telephone: hello? hello?... Mario?

all mario can do is shake his head back in forth and hang it low while resting his hand on his brow in dissapointment

Mario: great first the bicycle now... i'm never gonna let him live this down

Flash Back End

Luigi: but i see this as a Golden Opertunity... where i... Luigi Mario can Shine!!

Mario: with a Lawnmower?

Luigi: yes

Mario: a Lawnmower...

Luigi: precisely

Mario: ... when is this... um so called Convention?

Luigi: be at five today

Mario: TODAY!?

Luigi: Yep

Mario: and when did you find out about this?

Luigi: Today

Mario: and where is this being held at?

Luigi: Hylien Collesium

Mario: ... ok ok ok ok... think about this luigi, how about you wait until next year and find out AHEAD of time so we can plan and have time to get the transportation to carry you'r Lawnmower up there, its a good ways away, and i hope you don't plan on drive... omg luigi...

as Luigi Mounts his Lawnmower

Luigi: click click, gas, levers, pedals, comfortness.. oh yea, all in check, well mario see you when i get back

and with that luigi sets out on his way to fame and fortune with his trusty 1986 Lawnmower, with a full rusted paintjob, torn seat, full rubber tires and a built in fan... well as luigi travels down the road for what seems like forever, luigi hears what seems like sirens, and with that, he looks behind him being tailed by a cop at 7 miles per hour

Officer: Pull Over...

Luigi: i'm on the Side Walk

Officer: I Repeat Pull Over

Luigi: Sigh Luigi Pulls over into the grass

As the officer leaves his vehical and aproachs

Officer: Good day, i'm afraid you are behing pulled over as to violating are No Helmit Law

Luigi: wait what?...

Officer: sir it will be wise to remain calm as this is a 250 dollar fine

Luigi: um...

Searchs his pockets...

Luigi: well do you take that in coins?

Officer: please step off your' Vehical and place you'r hands on the hood of it

Luigi: Officer... i think you'r going...

Officer: and that will be another 500 dollar fine, for driving onto "no walking on the grass" zone

Luigi: BUT!! but but you... you told me... you told me to pull over wich i argued because i was ALL ready on side walk and you kept saying "no pull over pull over" and i did and that cost me even more money

Officer: Sir, i think you'r getting...

Luigi: Screw it... GO GOOMBA YOU'R SELF!!

then Luigi smash's his Mower in Full throtle shifting him to 13 mph, speeding off, and then having the officer jumping in his vehical going in persuit

Officer: Fellow Officers i'm in persuit... Over... my posistion is west of Seed Street, heading onto 61st going towards what looks like Hylien Collesium

Mean while back at Mario's House

Mario: no no peach, everything is ok... yea i'm good... luigi?... haha he's off to some stupid Lawnmower convention and huh whats that?... whats so funny? oh come on... tell me... What Cops are in persuit of someone on a Lawnmower...? omg hahahehehehahaha i HAVE to see this, what channel? hahaha ok i'll go look

as Mario runs jumps over the back side of the coutch with phone still in hand clicking on t.v.

Mario: hahahah what dumbass tries to out run cops on a Lawnmower... yea you got me... how long has this chase bin going on for.. 3.5 hours?... do they know who the suspect is?... no no i'm watching it now

Hits the right channel

Newscaster: this is coming to you live from Mns news as i am currently inside the helicopter keeping track of what has now bin a 3.5 hour chase, as police are in persuit of what we believe is a man on a Lawnmower, there they are now, as you can see we have at least six cop cars tailing him now, oh look at that, you can see how the man is swerving out of the way dodging fellow police officers trying to tackle the man right off of it, it apears he's screaming something, it apears he yelling along the ligns of "Rebel i say, REBEL!"... what... whats that?... oh we have concluded, the suspect has bin identified as Luigi Mario... Hey wait a minute... um George... ain't that the guy, who flung him self out a hospital window in a wheelchair back in um. januarary, and got him self caught on a Semi... i mean this man traveled at least 40 miles, doing 55 mph at least, in the middle of january ONLY in a white hospital sheet with bare back showing... man... i mean... what are the odds and oh my ladies and gentalman, an officer has managed to land a grapple on luigi, as he's being druged, i can see luigi, trying to fight him off, oh oh, the officer grabed the steering wheel, now there doing circles. doing circles, an oh, they just went off the road, there driving throu the yards and oh... the officer is trying to get a foot hold and his foot his the blades ignition, and oh there goes that buitiful rose bush garden... and it looks like some old lady is leaving her house, screaming and oh omg, the lady is smacking luigi on the back with her garden shovel, as he's fending off a Cop locked around his waist, and as luigi finishs going throu the garden, he's still going, and going, and he just went throu a fence, and wait, who's coming out that yards house, its link!, and link has thrown his hat, off running over chocking luigi, yanking him off the mower, and its a brawl, Luigi Mario and Link are having a Slug fest, as many cops run in many grabing both of them seperating them, and one cop still clinging on to the lawnmower as it proceeds on its mowing path and now we take you to are in the action news reporter, Zelda

Zelda: yes and here i am as you can see the cops holding luigi and link down as they reach for each other shouting a Variety of insults

Link: so you little Green Bastard, why don't you go back to the pipes where you belong you Sewer Rat, you know HOW LONG it took me to do my Grandmothers Rose's!!

As link manages to break free a little, he managed to grab luigi's hair, who's hat was knocked off from link tackling him off the lawnmower

Luigi: Go back to the forest you Fairy Boy

Link: Pipe Rat!

Luigi: Peter Pan!!

Zelda: and as you can see they are still trying to reach each other and as you can tell Tom, things are really hectic here right now, but police have Finally got the Mowing Suspect subdued and he is now handcuffed and on his way back town and link... Link! please... can i have a word?... what was you'r intention in taking the law into you'r own hands?

Link: well i feel that... that thing was fouling are streets, and we have cops who could propally spend there time doing better things like saving children! or rescuing people, pulling over drunks and getting the bad people off the streets but no, are sad exscuse of a chief believes in sending half his police force after a Rebeling Plumber on a Lawnmower, and i spent months nurtering them rose bushs, where all they had to do was what, ONE man on a LAWN MOWER. well i'm glad that thing is off the streets ... so glad, now this place is i guess a LITTLE safer, i mean all we need are kids is to see rebelling plumbers on Lawnmowers, boy things were diffrent back in my day...

Zelda: thank you link and how do you feel being a hero???

Link:... Damit Zelda after the 10th time i saved you'r ass... you think i feel any diffrent fighting a man on a lawnmower? i mean come on now!

Zelda: um well... ok thank you link, back to you tom...

Clicks off the t.v.

and all you can hear is the simple banging of mario's head against the wall over and over crying "why me, why me, why me" with a phone laying off the hook with a speaking peach on the other end.

* * *

**Well i hope Yall enjoyed it, Please let me know what you think, i look forward to ALL R&R's Please! and until then, if yall have any idea's please let me know and i will see what i can do:D and ALL Constructive Criticism is Welcome and Advice .; so until have then have a Great day Everybody and until then**

**Hammer-Mario Out!!**


	3. Chili Dogs

Well Chapter 3! and i'm trying something diffrent!! so please enjoy and ponder on this thought of the day!!

* * *

Mario: Itsa me Mario, just here to tell you that we have a SPECIAL word from are writer of these certian adventure's and Scenario's. 

Luigi: So please read carefully!

Clip 3:

It is a lovely Day in Video Game World. As the Birds are chirping, variose Ships and robotic looking things are flying. But now it leads down to a basic question i have had which i should propally type for the fun to kill time in this third installment of this wacky bad grammar seriese, witch i should really go back and fix.

Well life of a certian Blue Hedgehog is a certian Phenomanon, as we go down to break down the standard Diet of are renown Hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, who's main diet is Chili Dogs...

COME ON PEOPLE!!!, in a world where animals thrive as talking living walking creatures with everday human intellegence (besides Tails but hey, with every gang comes the geniuse). And now you'r best friend can be any animal wether its a Hedgehog, Fox, or Even a Duck, what are in those chili Dogs!!?

is it a conspricy? of a Canibalistic Society? i mean when they have meals, do they eat ham? Bacon?... Sausage, hamburgers,  
and of course Chili Dogs?

do they process the dead in machines and recycle them as processed meats? do they lure unexspected Victims among the lower class Animal Directory and just toss them into a grinder? why not? i mean when you wake up as a former resident of Knothole village and find you'r Duck Friend Missing, or maybe a fox... Or even a Rabbit or Deer. Don't say i did not for warn you because next time you sit down and have a nice chili dog, just think... That could be you or as Sonic the Hedgehog would say "Give me 50 Chili Dogs with Double the load of Chili".

* * *

lmao sorry, but i just had to right that, i know it has nothing to really do with super Mario Bros. but i thout i would just put that thought out there, and i wanted to wright something diffrent!! 

So please R and R, and if anyone in this world knows! Or has there own opinion on what them chili dogs are made out of, PLEASE do tell. So i can make sense of all of this. That would just answer a long term question BUGGIN MY MIND!!!

Thank you, Have a Great Day b


	4. Un Usual Love

hehehehe Hey Everyone, two Stories in one night, but this is pretty much another one of my other stories being rewrote for my crazy story section!! Hehehehehe i accept ALL FLAMES for this story mwahahahahaha, but just find it in you'r heart to laugh at this,no matter HOW WRONG it may be!! So please enjoy!

* * *

Clip 4 

There she stood... Withen her lovely Flower Garden, it was late, you could here the many sounds of bugs and birds doing there nightly things. As Zelda sat stood there, gently pacing back and forth, worried, many things were going throu her mind, will he show up? Will he be mad? Maybe he Won't show up at all.

"Gah where is he!" she sed in a low irritated tone, as she stoped for a moment, resting her head in her hands, not knowing wether to cry, or be happy.

Then she picked up what seem like silent feet moving into the the garden from the main entrance.

"You'r hear" she said quietly, keeping controll of her self, as he aproached, he simply took her hand.

"Well i would have gotten here alot faster by flight but... to risky from up there, luckily with enoufe navigation i got past the gaurds" he said with a slight smile. Falling on his behind from exshaustion.

"i got the message you wanted to see me, bearing some bad news" he said in a monotoned voice,  
his facial exspression alone, showed allmost no emotion but sad eyes and a slight frown.

"As you know..." you can start to here her voice Crack. "I am getting married tomorrow..."

He sat there Silent, as his eyes began to get watery, and had nothing to say.

Zelda also sat there, by her plushed red cheeks and red eyes, you can pretty much tell she had bin crying befor his arrival.

after many more seconds of pure silence, she was able to speak out, "bu but.." trying to speak throu crying tears. "Even thou Daddy will never except... us, i...".

He Stood up and simple placed a finger on her lips, "Say no More". He Kissed her what he would call the last kiss. It was long and pationate, and as he and zelda wish it would last forever. He simply pulled away, leaving Zelda mesmerized, giving her a moment to come back to.

As they both sat there silent, he readjusted his green Cap, and simply got ready for his departure.

"Zelda... I love".

"And... I love you to, even with that stupid Green Out fit and Pointy Cap".

They both manage to push out a courteose laugh, and they gave there final goodbye's, and Zelda called to him saying "you will forever have my heart and i love you, Mr. Tingle".

And he Inflated his Balloon and Gently Floated Away.

* * *

Wow... Such a Lovely Ending .b, so Please R and R! and all flames are welcome :D!!, and if you at least have the humor then GOOD FOR YOU:D, but either works, just GETTING the review makes me happy, no matter what side its on, so have a great day!! and a Great Night!

And sorry its not so Mario and luigi Orientated, i mean... i was gonna add some Mario Luigi Documentary on the end of the clip but i don't know if it would fit ;, so yall decide b


	5. Princess?

Okie doke, G'day Everyone :D!, and now this one... lol, i was bored, and needed to kill time so i did something quick and... quick, so i don't know if it was rushed, just a cute little idea with some quick thinking and this is what you get! to kill time :D

and thank you for the TWO reviews and Story Favorites :D!! Iz the Shadow Pirate! (hedgehog burgers... hehehehehe)

and Wickedpirate666 :p

Well enjoy Clip 5:D

* * *

Clip 5

... The sad life of a Plumber...

World 1-4

Mario Runs in, Jumps over Koopa, and hits the Axe, hince, chopping the bridge and sending Koopa into a Fiery Grave

Mario: Princess Toadstool, i'ma Here to Rescue you!!

Toad: I'm Sorry, but are princess is in another castle!

Mario??? okie dokie!

World 2-4

Mario Runs in, Shoots Koopa with Fireballs, he dies, turning into a random Goomba on his way into a fiery Grave

Mario: Princess Toadstool, I'ma Here to Rescue you!!

Toad: I'm sorry, but are princess is in another castle!

Mario: ... Um Okie dokie then... hmmm

World 3-4

Mario Runs in, Jumping Above Koopa and Butt Slamming him throu the bridge into a Fiery Grave

Mario: Princess Toadstool, I'ma here to Rescue you!!

Toad: I'm Sorry, but are princess is in another castle!

Mario: sigh okie doke

World 4-4

Mario Runs in, Kicks Koopa in the Knuts, and just leaves him on the bridge to writh in pain

Mario: Princess Toadstool?

Toad: I'm Sorry, but are princess is in another castle!

Mario: Grrrr MamaMia!!

World 5-4

Mario Runs in, Stuffs Koopa's head into his shell, and Shove's a Bomb-omb in with it and throws him off the side of the bridge into a fiery and disenagrated grave (hehehehe)

Mario: Princess!?

Toad: I'm sorry Mario but are princess is in another castle!

Mario DAMIT!!!

World 6-4

Mario Runs in, Snaps Koopa's Neck, watchs him turn into a Grey Koopa Troopa and toss's him into a Fiery Grave

Mario: PRINCESS!!!!?

Toad: I'm Sorry but are..

Mario: GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Toad: NOT THE FACE!!!...

World 7-4

Mario Runs in, proceeds on butchering Koopa with the lovely golden axe on the other end of the bridge (i know it holds the bridge up but hey, my story mwahahahaha) beheads him, and toss's him into a Fiery Grave!

Mario: LET me guess... No Princess???

Toad: I'm sorry but are...

World 8-8

Mario Runs in, shoots koopa with a rocket launcher (well after eight worlds, you would propally say Screw it to huh? lol)  
Koopa's Ash's fall into a fiery grave

Mario: Let me Guess!!!! NO PRIN...

Toadstool: Mario, thank you, you'r quest is over

Mario: prin prin PRINCESS!!!, wow... um, i.. i guess... you'r right!!!, it is over, ITS OVER!!!! YAHOO!!!!!!!

Toadstool: But now you get to start a new quest!!

Mario: Wait what???

World 1-1 Master Levels

Mario:... (O.O) FU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Game Over

* * *

So as the same with all other chapters, please, R and R:D and i hope YALL enjoy!!, god i love writing quickies and everyone have a Great day:D 


End file.
